Luminitsa
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: A gypsy girl get's in on the first movie but I will take it farther than that ;)... (real summary now...) A girl with unusual qualities, looks, you name it! 'Rescues' Clopin from getting caught by Frollo's men, will this spark something between them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Crash meeting

My bare feet pounded the cobble stone as I ran from the soldiers on horseback. Thief? No. Murderer? Hardly. Troublemaker? Yes, absolutely. What had I done wrong then? I had gone against the ever _honored _Frollo, pompous idiot if you ask me.

A group of poor gypsy children were dancing on the corner for coins or anything when I passed by. My story is the same as any gypsy around here, with a slightly darker beginning than most. The children had pulled my heartstrings and I pulled as many coins that I had earned from my dancing from the sash around my waist and was about to drop it in the children's pouch when Frollo and his group of guards showed up.

He ordered me to keep from giving the children the money. As you can probably imagine I blatantly stared him down as I dropped each and every coin into the old hat and picked it up and have it to the children before making them run. And then I myself ran, of course.

I panted as I pumped my legs harder and harder, willing myself to keep ahead of the horsemen as long as possible. A smile crossed my face and I laughed and threw my arms out behind me, fully enjoying the rush of adrenaline from the chase through the streets. I was pulled from my reverie when I saw a brightly clothed man cross my path.

"Get out of the way mon ami!" I called, still laughing, to the man who was now facing me. He made no move to actually move from my path and I laughed as I raced by and latched my hand onto his wrist before pulling him along behind me as I continued to run at my fast pace.

The man, though greatly surprised by my grabbing his hand, ran along next to me, as he switched from me holding his wrist to us holding hands and running along like children that were running from the sweet cart with stolen goodies.

"And why are we running madame?" He questioned, his deep brown eyes twinkling with mischief. I laughed and threw my head back, enjoying the feeling of the wind flowing across my face and through my thick, white hair as it blew out behind me.

"Because it's fun! And because I'd rather not let Frollo get ahold of me, or another fair traveler." I stated, giving him a wink before facing the way we were running.

"Yes," He laughed, "that indeed is a wonderful plan! Let us run on!" He laughed as we sped up as much as we could. I laughed along with him and quickly led him down a branching alleyway before ducking into an abandoned shack that I had discovered some time ago.

We collapsed on the dirty, hay covered floor breathing heavily as we struggled to hide our laughter. We ducked out of view as the horsemen rode by.

"I think they're gone." I whispered to the man sitting next to me. He nodded and slowly turned around as he looked out the window.

"It seems we have lost our followers, what a shame." He said with mock sadness.

I laughed and nodded as I tucked some hair behind my ear, "Yes, tis' a woeful shame that our lives aren't at risk anymore."

We shared a hearty laugh before the man gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips, my brass bracelets clinking as he kissed my knuckles.

I flushed a bright red as he smiled at me.

"And who, mademoiselle, do I have the pleasure of hiding with?" He asked as his eyes twinkled and I laughed.

"Well, if you insist on formalities comrade. My name is Luminitsa." I said giving him a bow of the head before flashing him a smile.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. Your smile does make you fit your name. Little light indeed."

I blushed before hesitantly probing, "And may I ask what your name is monesuir?"

He grinned and winked, "My name is Clopin."

**There you go peoples! I know you are probably unhappy with how slow my other stories have been going but now that school's out I can finally get back to my passion! Hope you all enjoy and feedback and reviews are all appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An unexpected twist

After we had introduced ourselves, it got dark and I refused to let Clopin venture out into the darkness to return to the Court of Miracles. He vehemently assured me that he could go by himself but I would not take no for an answer and nearly dragged him back to my home.

* * *

I smiled as we rounded a corner and came into view of a simple little house, it used to be a book store and still smelt of old ink and partridge. The old woman who had owned it died before Frollo took power and gave it to me for all those years that I had taken care of her.

"You live in a house?" Clopin questioned aghast at the thought of a gypsy being cooped up like that.

I laughed and shook my head, "Goodness no monesuir, I simply take care of the place and sleep here. You're welcome to stay anytime you like." I said as I opened the door. He walked in as I kept an eye out for any guards walking by. Once I was sure the coast was clear I ducked in behind him and shut the door behind me. I rushed over to the desk and lit a few lanterns that we might be able to see one another in the darkness.

"It is quite cozy." Clopin finally said, breaking the silence.

I smiled and nodded as I looked around at the walls filled with books, "Yes, for a house anyways." I said before laughing.

I sighed and looked at the shelves, "I may not be here all the time, but I love the books." I stated.

Clopin's face lit up, "You like stories?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, I love stories, I love writing them, I have been told that I am quite the story teller."

He nodded, "I am the story teller."

My face lit up, "That's where I recognized you from! You're the fellow that tells the stories to all those little children in the square." I grinned, having finally identified him.

He nodded and bowed, "It is nice to know that my stories do not attract only children. Where do you get your stories might I ask madame?" He asked, sitting back down and facing me.

"Oh all my stories are from experience, from places I have been and people I have met."

He grinned, "Really!? You must come to my cart tomorrow and tell a story then!" He exclaimed, slapping his knee.

I gaped at him, "Oh no, I'm sure the children would rather listen to your stories far more than mine!" I refused waving my hands.

He grasped them in his gloved ones and smiled at me encouragingly, "Yes they would! Come to my cart mademoiselle, I'm sure they would love to hear your stories."

We held eye contact for some time, and I found it quite hard not to fall into his eyes, they were full of mystery and held a constant twinkle of mischief. I sighed as I gave in.

"Alright alright, you've convinced me mon ami, I will tell the children one story, but only one." I smiled, shaking my finger at him. He laughed and kissed my knuckles, causing me to blush.

"Thank you Lumi."

I paused and smirked at him, "Lumi?"

"Luminitsa is a beautiful name, but it quite a mouthful madame."

I laughed and nodded, "Yes it is. Come, I'll show you where you shall sleep." I said, standing up and brushing of my skirt. I turned and started walking, hearing him follow me as I led him to the upper part of the book store. We stopped at a door and I smiled before turning and looking at him over my shoulder.

"This is another reason why I still sleep here." I whispered as if telling some big secret before opening the door slowly.

It lead us out onto the roof. There was a no-wall 'shack' with windows for a roof and the floor of it had wood framing around it incase it rained. The floor under the windows was covered in pillows and blankets, enough to comfortably fit three people.

"Now this is a room with a view!" Clopin exclaimed.

I smiled and shook my head, "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." I barely saw him nod before I went back downstairs and changed into a simple purple night-gown before going back up to the roof. Clopin was already settled down in the middle of the large floor bed.

I climbed in and settled down on the far right side, giving Clopin plenty of room. I was starting to nod off when he spoke up.

"Thank you."

I smiled, "Your welcome mon ami, I shall see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Stories and Capture!

* * *

I quickly ran down the streets as I headed for Clopin's cart. He had left without me this morning and I was worried for his safety. I rounded the corner and saw him happily telling the ending of a story to the children. They laughed and clapped as I drew near. Clopin looked up and saw me and a smile lit up his handsome features.

"Ah! Mon chere! Glad you could come and join us. The children have anxiously awaited your stories." He stated, causing the children to look at me. A little girl popped up and ran over to me and grabbed my hand in her small one.

"Are you going to tell us a story madame?"

I laughed and nodded at her, "Yes chere, I will tell all of you children a story."

They cheered and the little girl lead me to the front of Clopin's cart. I sat down as the children made a half circle in front of me. I smiled and put my hand on my chin as I made it look like I was trying to decide what story to tell them, even though I had already decided last night. I smiled and snapped my fingers.

"I know!"

The children gasped and watched me anxiously as I smiled at them, "I'll tell you of the adventure I had in Spain with my partners in crime."

The little girl, who had lead me to the front, sat next to me and looked up at me with her big blue doe eyes.

"Madame? What is the story about?"

I smiled at her and gently tweaked her nose causing her and the other children to laugh, and I distinctly heard Clopin chuckle behind me in his cart.

"This story, is about how Tulio, Miguel and I, found Eldorado, the city of gold...

* * *

"We chased after Chel and Altivo as fast as we could down the beach with the sun shining over us as Tulio shouted from behind us." I finished the story with a smile as the children all laughed and cheered. The little girl leaning against me sighed dreamily as she smiled.

"Miguel sounds so handsome..." She trailed off as all the other girls nodded and sighed, the boys groaned in disgust.

I laughed and smiled at the girls when a boy from the back spoke up, "Madame?"

I looked back him and smiled, "Yes little one?"

"Will you sing the song again?" He asked before blushing bashfully and looking at the cobblestone ground.

I smiled at the cute display and cocked my head to one side, "Which one would you like to hear again?" I asked, not expecting their reaction.

"The trail one!" They all called in unison.

I laughed and nodded, "Alright alright! I shall sing it for you..." I trailed off as I cleared my throat,

_"Look out New world, here we come! Brave intrepid, and then some Pioneers of maximum_

_Audacity who's resumes_

_Show that we are just the teamto live where others merely dream_

_Building up a head of steam_

_On the trail we blaze!_

_Changing legend into fact_

_we shall ride into history_

_Turning myth into truth_

_We shall surely gaze_

_On the sweet unfolding of an antique mystery_

_All will be revealed_

_On the trail we blaze!_

_Paradise is close at hand_

_Shangrila, the promised land_

_seventh heaven on demand_

_quite unusual now and days_

_Virgin vistas undefiled_

_minds and bodies running wild_

_in the man behold the child_

_On the trail we blaze!_

_The trail we blaze is a road uncharted_

_Through terra incognita to golden shrine_

_No place for the traveler to be faint hearted_

_we are part of the sumptuous grand design_

_Changing legend into fact_

_we shall ride into history_

_turning myth into truth_

_We shall surely gaze_

_on the sweet unfolding of an antique mystery_

_all will be revealed_

_On the trail we blaze!_

_On the trail we blaze!_

I finished with a smile as the children clapped and cheered and Clopin clapped me on the back.

"I believe I have been replaced!" He chuckled and I gasped in mock shock.

"Oh no mon ami! I have only told one story, you have been here for some time, I could never steal all your little ones!" I exclaimed gesturing to the young children gathered around us.

"Uh-huh." He looked to say something else until he rapidly shut up when the neigh of a horse reached our ears. I turned and saw a group of guards heading straight towards us. I sighed and looked down at the children.

"Run along children, head on home."

They quickly left just as the soldiers arrived and surrounded me and Clopin.

"A couple of gypsy filth!" One of them spat at us, distaste evident in his voice.

I frowned and tilted my head to one side, "Filth? Surely he doesn't mean us Clopin?" I asked no one as I looked at my comrade. I faced the guards and took a deep breath through the nose and cringed before waving my hand in front of my nose. "Because the filth I smell and see is the one in front of me!" I exclaimed causing me and Clopin to laugh.

The guard I had insulted growled and steered his closer to me before he kicked out and landed a hit on my jaw. I grunted and was knocked backwards to the floor. Clopin instantly bent over and helped me to my feet. I rubbed my jaw and shook my head before winking unnoticeably at Clopin. He smirked as I went over to the guards horse.

"You ever ridden an angry horse?" I asked the man.

Realization dawned his face and I smiled before he could react and slapped the horses rump, **hard.** It reared and sent it's rider flying off and into some fellows fruit cart. I hauled myself up into the now empty saddle and grabbed Clopin before hauling him up behind me onto the horse.

"Orevuair would be captors!" I shouted at the soldiers before spurring the horse onwards. Clopin laughed as we rode through the streets.

* * *

We rode on, managing to lose the guards one by one.

I brought the horse to a gentle walk before stopping him behind my 'book-house' and jumped off. Clopin stayed on and watched as I made my way to the back door. I turned and faced Clopin.

"I had fun mon ami, take care of yourself." I warned as I waved.

He smiled and removed his hat with a flourish and bowed, "And to you as well chere, I bid you adui." I watched his as he righted himself and rode off without another word. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me as I made my way to the roof top for some sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I immediately sensed that something was wrong, very wrong indeed. I bolted up and looked around, not noticing anything out of place on my roof top but I could not shake the feeling and quickly pulled myself out of the pillows and blankets before running back inside my book-house. I quickly changed into a black shirt (like Esmerelda's) and a black billowy skirt that came to mid shin. I had a red sash tied around my waist and held my white hair back by a red bandana.

I quickly slipped out the front of the book-house and ran down the streets, my bare feet making nearly silent patters as I went. I rounded a corner and saw that I had arrived in the square, nothing struck me as odd as I watched from the shadows until I noticed something that made my blood run cold.

Clopin's cart still sat in the middle of the square, completely untouched from when we had left it when the guards chased us. I heard a horse riding towards me and quickly hid behind a barrel, peeking out just enough to see a guard ride up to the building that I recognized as the bakery.

He jumped off of his horse and pasted something to the wall before jumping on his horse and ridding off.

I waited for a moment until I was sure that he was gone before I slipped out of my hiding spot and went over to the paper that had been stuck to the wall. I ripped it off of the wall and quickly read it. I gasped and covered my mouth as tears pooled in my eyes. I threw the paper down and quickly ran back to my book-house, formulating a plan in my head as I went.

* * *

(No body's POV)

The paper gently floated to the ground as the gypsy ran off. The moon gently shone revealing the words written on the paper.

**'Gypsy hanging at dawn.'**


End file.
